(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizers and more particularly, to a closet organizer, which has partition members mounted therein to divide the holding space into multiple compartments and, which can be directly collapsed without moving the internal partition members.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For making efficient use of limited home space, close organizers may be hung in a wardrobe or on a door panel to keep different items. A collapsible closet organizer normally comprises two vertical side panels made of a flexible sheet material, a vertical back panel connected between the two vertical side panels at the back side, and a plurality of horizontal partition panels connected between the two vertical side panels at different elevations and dividing the holding space of the closet organizer into multiple vertically spaced receiving spaces. Further, partition boards may be inserted into the receiving spaces to divide each receiving space into multiple compartments. The partition boards are hardboards made of plastics, wood, metal, or any of a variety of other hard materials. If the closet organizer is not in use and to be received in a storage space, it cannot be directly collapsed. When directly collapsing the closet organizer, the partition boards will hinder the collapsing operation. Therefore, the user must take the partition boards out of the closet organizer when wishing to collapse the closet organizer.